Far Away
by BVBYaoiGirl89
Summary: What happens when Fred sets up a plan to get Draco back and get another couple together? Song fic. The song belongs to Nickelback. (Sorry I Had to take the lyrics out - - )
1. Chapter 1

Far Away

I was glaring. I knew I was. I could feel my blood boiling as Draco swooned over Blaise Zabini as he boosted about winning some duel against a Ravenclaw sixth year. I tightened my grip on my goblet as Zabini wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. As Zabini talked among their fellow Slytherins, Draco looked around. I kept watching and when are eyes met, he went back to gazing up at Blaise. I felt my heart shatter to even tinier shards as I watched him lean his head on the other boys shoulder. If looks could kill, Blaise would be lifeless on the hard ground of the Great Hall."Glaring at them won't change anything Fred.", A soft voice said from beside me. I looked over to see who had spoken. Colin Creevey. After the war,me and the small lad had grown quiet close. He was now part of our small group, much to his pleasure.

I sighed and slumped my head. He was right. Now matter how much hatred I put into my glares or the words I screamed when the pain became to much, nothing was going to change what happened.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"I don't like the way he has been staring at you Draco!", I seethed to my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. I have been noticing lately his best mate, Blaise Zabini, has been to touchy towards Dray for my liking. I looked down at my boyfriend, who was obviously furious. He has been oblivious to Zabini's actions. "He's my best friend Fred! Merlin you're acting like I would gladly jump into his bed at any given moment! You should know better, that I would never do that to you! I-!." He cut himself off. Once again he stopped himself from saying that he loved me. We have been dating for over a year now and he still couldn't tell me he loved me._

_"Well how can I be so sure? You treat him like he's your actual boyfriend! Maybe you should be dating him!", As soon as those words left my mouth. Tears pooled into those beautiful grey eyes. Before I could say anything he stood. I scrambled to my feet and tried to reach out only to have him jerk away as though I had burned him. "You know what Weasley? Maybe he should be." He said softly. He turned away and I watched the boy I loved with all my heart walk away._

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

The next week I saw them kissing out on the quidditch pitch. I had ran all the way back to my dorm and locked myself away. I screamed and cried until I couldn't feel my body anymore. I didn't eat for days and I never left my bed. I didn't talk to anyone, not even my own twin. I snapped myself out of my thoughts when I heard a sad sigh sound from beside me. I looked over and saw Colin gazing at Harry as he sat with Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. Poor lad. Unlike many others, I knew his obsession with Harry ran deeper than what he led others to believe. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he loved Harry. Truly loved him. Not like Cho did, I know she loves him because he was a kind of comfort for her broken heart.

I let my eyes wonder over back to Draco but immediately looked away when I saw them kissing. I quickly stood and fled the Great Hall, ignoring Colin's shouts of my name. I ran towards Gryffindor tower and quickly muttered the password to the Fat Lady. She cast a worried glance at me before she swung open. I ran to my dorm and threw myself onto my bed. Once again I cried as I thought of the blonde boy who has stolen my heart. I heard the static from that blasted muggle radio Ron insisted on keeping. Suddenly a song started playing and I let the lyrics sink into my brain. I closed my eyes and laid there, thinking. A sudden idea popped into my head and I sat up like a bolt of lightning. I rushed down to wait in the Common Room till Colin returned from Dinner.

_**~Time Skip: 15 minutes~**_

I sat on one of the couches, staring into the fire as I waited for Colin to return. I kept running the details through my head as I wrung my hands together. I jumped when I heard his voice from the portrait hole. He walked through and I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards my bed chambers. He yelped and wiggled till he saw it was me and then started asking my questions. I led him inside and muttered a quick silencing charm.

"Fred? What's going on? Are you alright?", He questioned as I walked over. I sat on my bed and motioned for him to sit next to me. He did so and looked at me curiously. I took a deep breath and looked over at him. "I think I found a way to get Draco back.", He raised his eyebrow. "And I know you're in love with Harry, Colin.", His eyes widened as I told him I knew of his feelings for the boy who was like a brother to me. I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Colin it's alright. I think my plan will work for the both of us.", He sent me a tentative glance and nodded. " I was thinking we could pretend to be dating and see how they act. Maybe Harry will get jealous and confess his feelings for you and I could win Draco back.", He looked at me, obviously stunned.

I was starting to think he would reject my proposal when he started nodding. "Yeah.. Yeah okay let's do it." He said as he grinned over at me. I grinned back and gave him a bone crushing hug. For the rest of the night we made plans for the following day, our 'coming' out day. I had a good feeling about this plan.

(Chapter 2 coming soon. Review and favorite!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

The next morning, Colin and I stayed behind a few minutes so everyone could make their way down before we got there for our entrance. We silently made our way down to the Great Hall and stopped before the closed doors. I looked over and it was clear that Colin was nervous. All night we went over the details, planning when to do certain things but I could tell he was still hesitant. After an hour or so George came up and we decided to share our plan. He would inform us of Draco and Harry's reaction to us coming out.

I reached over and took his hand in mine and gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "Don't worry Colin, just stick to the plan all right?", I told him as I squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. With his hand still in mine, I opened the doors into the Great Hall and we stepped inside. Due to the heavy sound the door makes when it opens, every student and teacher was staring at us. A few people gasped as they saw our hands connected and quiet chattering started. I ignored it and spotted George near the middle of the Gryffindor table. I didn't take my eyes off of my twin as Colin and I walked towards the spots he was saving for us.

When we reached our destination, I helped Colin sit and slid myself next to him once he was comfortable. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he gave my a shy smile before he started eating. I picked up a piece of bacon and grinned at my twin brother. All three of us leaned in a tad bit so no one could hear our conversation. "Draco's furious mate. He smirked when he saw you come in but it was wiped off his face when he saw you two holdin' hands. I saw his fist clench and he slammed his goblet down.", I felt a smug feeling bury its self in my chest as I cast my eyes over to the Slytherin table. Draco looked livid. His arms were crossed and he was glaring daggers at his plate.

"Harry spit out his pumpkin juice when you walked in and he keeps looking over here every few seconds.", I saw a glitter of hope in Colin's eyes and he smiled at me. He took a look around and gave me a slight surprise. He kissed me. Right on the lips. I was shocked at first but it melted away and I kissed him back. The slamming of fist on a table made us part. I looked up and saw Draco fleeing from the hall, Zabini following close behind. I looked over my shoulder and could have sworn I saw Harry stab the table. I caught his eye and he gave me a smile before standing and also exiting the great hall.

Once everyone started chattering again, George howled with laughter. "That was bloody brilliant Colin! Malfoy looked as though he could breathe fire! And Harry spit his pumpkin juice all over Cho before slamming his knife into the table!", George gave us grin before standing. He winked at us as he walked towards the doors. I grinned down at Colin and he gave me a small smile in return. Even though Draco and Harry were no longer here, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He blushed as he started eating again. I removed my arm from his waist and started to eat from my own plate.

After breakfast, I asked Colin if he wanted to come and watch our qudditch practice. He nodded and we slowly made our way to the pitch. As we walked, he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I smiled as we started talking. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked over. Draco sat in the Slytherin stands and he watched us walk down. I smirked slightly and bent down, kissing Colin on the nose. _CRASH! _A loud crashing caused us all to look over. Harry had flew into the stands and had hit the ground. "HARRY!", Cried Colin as he ran over. I followed close behind. When I reached them, Colin was crying as he muttered healing charms.

Harry groaned as his eyes opened. When he saw Colin, he sat up and said, "Colin? Colin what's wrong?",Surprisingly he turned to me, fury burning in his eyes. "Did you make him cry?!", He seethed. My eyes widened as I lifted my hands. "No, Harry he's crying because he was worried you were seriously injured." I said quickly. The anger in his eyes died and he looked down at Colin. His eyes softened and he hugged the younger boy. "I'm alright Colin, don't cry alright?", He said softly. Colin pulled back and and wiped his eyes. They both stood and Harry gave him a small smile before mounting his broom and zooming off.I left Colin at the stands and went to find my broom. I felt eyes burning into my back the entire way to the broom shed.

Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

( I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm having fun writing this one! Reviews are loved and I am also taking request for stories!)

Chapter 3: The Announcement

_**~3 WEEKS LATER~**_

It has been three weeks since me and Colin have started 'dating'. Everything seems to be going great for Colin. Harry barely left ua alone and I could feel him glaring at me whenever Colin and I kissed or cuddled on the couch. Draco on the other hand.. Seemed to be hating me. When ever we passed him he would look over and sneer and look away. I always caught him glaring at me at breakfast and dinner. Multiple times when Slytherin played Gryffindor, he would try to knock me off my broom.

Every day I seemed to be getting more and more depressed. Colin has noticed and multiple times he has met me in my dorm and let me cry into his shoulder. But I always put on my grin and acted like nothing was wrong, even if my heart was being ripped to shreds whenever I saw Draco.

At the current moment, every student was slowly making their way towards the Great Hall. Apparently Dumbledore had exciting news for everyone. Harry was behind Colin and I. I could _feel_ the daggers he was glaring into my back. For unknown reasons, I kinda enjoyed making Harry mad. I guess it's because I've never seen him truly mad. I smirked to myself and let myself get a little adventurous and gave Colin's ass a squeeze. He squeaked and whipped his head around to glare at me, a small blush on his face.

My grin grew and I nodded my head slightly in Harry's direction. Colin sent a glance over his shoulder and gave a small smile. Harry's fist were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. Lucky for me that looks couldn't kill because I know for a fact that if they could, I would be laying here dead in the corridor, huh didn't I also say that when I use to glare at Blaise?

We took our seats at Gryffindor table and looked towards the teacher's table. Dumbledore stood and made his way to face us, a small smile etched upon his face. "Good afternoon everyone. I expect you are all wondering why I called you here on a Friday afternoon.", Numerous agreements were muttered as we all gave the Headmaster our attention. I tilted my head as Dumbledore's smiled widened and announced, "The weekend before Christmas, Hogwarts will again be hosting the Yule Ball! It will be the Saturday before Christmas. You all may return to your daily activities." An excited atmosphere erupted as many of the students started cheering.

Colin was grinning the entire way back to the common room, chattering with Harry. I tried to be happy but my heart was heavy. The Yule Ball.. The most romantic night and..

I couldn't spend it with Draco.

Colin kept sending me sympathetic glances. He probably guessed what was running through my mind. Harry saw Colin look back and peeked at me from over his shoulder. Even though he seemed to be hating me right now, I saw the worry set in. "Fred? Mate you alright?", Harry asked. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, just tired is all. I'm going to head up to bed.", Still acting like Colin's boyfriend, I kissed his head, patted Harry on the shoulder and headed up. Once I reached my bed, I threw myself down on it and buried my face into my pillow.

Why did I have to fuck up? Why did I have to lose the first person who ever made me feel like everything in my life was perfect? I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks, and I just let them flow. I let my thoughts wonder to my memories of our dates, of our nights we curled up together, his head on my chest, his lips against mine. I chocked back a sob as I reached under my pillow and brought out a small box. I opened it and took the ring in my hand. It wasn't a wedding ring like George thought, it was a promise ring. I wanted to give it to Draco on Christmas.. To show him just how much I loved him.

I laid there for what seemed like hours when the door opened. I looked up and watched George walk in. He sat on my bed and when he opened his arms, I flew into his arms and sobbed. I sobbed till my heart felt hollow. I cried like a baby, wishing for a moment George was Mum. I thought of her holding me like she did when I was younger after I had a nightmare or after hurting myself. The way she would whisper everything would be okay and kiss my head.

After awhile I stopped crying. I just stayed there in my twins arms. I heard Colin laugh from down stairs and I knew I couldn't do this anymore.

I had to call off the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up and George gave me a curious look. "I can't go through with the plan anymore. I'm not getting anywhere with Draco. I might as well just tell Colin and we can explain everything to Harry. Well except the part about trying to make him realize his feelings for Colin.", George looked shocked. "Are you sure you want to give up mate?", He asked. I nodded and replied, "What's the point? I'm probably never going to get Draco back.", I whispered brokenly. George looked at me and hugged me once more. When I stood, George followed suit and we made our way down to the Common Room.

We walked down the stairs and when we turned the corner, we were met with a stunning sight. Colin was sitting on Harry's lap. And it looked like they were having a very uhm_,_ _heated, _session. Harry's arms were around Colin's waist and Colin had his fingered tangled in Harry's hair. When Harry's hands started sliding down towards Colin's arse, I cleared my throat. Like they had been hexed, they jumped apart. Harry looked at my, clearly terrified I was about to hex him into oblivion. Colin was grinning at me, his hair messy and his lips bruised. I chuckled and Harry looked between us, clearly confused.

"You can stop having a heart attack mate, me and Colin were never really together. He was trying to help me win Draco back. And I wanted to see if it would bother you.", I smirked slightly when I saw him blush, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Speaking of our plan, Colin I want to call it off.", He looked slightly taken back. "I want to thank you for trying though. I guess Draco and I.. I guess we aren't meant to be." I said as my voice cracked. Without looking at any of them, I headed back up to my room.

Saying those words broke my heart beyond repair. I always thought.. I always thought Draco would be the boy I was with for the rest of my life. I never looked at anyone the way I looked at Draco. He was and still is my everything. He will always hold my heart, even if that meant I was going to die without being married. I remember the day I decided I loved him more than I would love anyone else.

_**~FLASHBACK TO MAY~**_

_"FRED!", Draco squealed as I came up behind him, throwing him into the pool Dad had built for the summer. I heard my family laugh as Draco came up for air, sputtering out water. It was his first time meeting my parents since we started dating six months ago in December. It was now May and we had come home for the summer. My Mum absolutely adored him and it took my Dad a few days to warm up to him along with most of my brothers. But once they saw he was nothing like his father, they welcomed him with open arms. Dad had decided to build a swimming pool with the money he had won in some bet with Shacklebolt. _

_I grinned at my boyfriend before I dove under. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He turned around and smiled up at me. I felt my heart clench in a weird way as I gazed into his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him softly. I broke the kiss as my family, Harry included, awed at us. I chuckled when the blonde buried his head in my neck. I sat on the side of the pool while Draco rested between my legs, watching George throw Ginny into the deep end. We all laughed when Ron creeped up behind Hermione and poured a bucket of water on her. I grinned as she chased my brother around the yard and howled with laughter when Ron tripped and belly flopped into the pool._

_I looked down at Draco and kissed his forehead before standing and walking into the Burrow. I went and grabbed a drink of water and looked out the window. I saw Ginny and Hermione sneaking up on Dray. Hermione dived underwater and Ginny jumped on Draco. Draco gave a yell before, I'm guessing Hermione, he was pulled under the water. He came up and gasped for breath. I smiled when I saw his mischievous grin covering his face, causing the girls to back up. Suddenly a giant wave came over and pulled the girls underwater before shooting them into the air and back into the water._

_I walked back out and jumped in behind Draco and again wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned his head and I smiled when I saw his eyes shining with happiness. God I loved him._

_Wait. Did I just say I loved Draco? I gazed into his beautiful grey eyes and was surprised when he pulled me down, pressing his lips to mine. I kissed back passionately, ignoring the cat calls and cheers from my family. He broke the kiss and laid his head on my chest, closing his eyes._

_Yeah.. I did love him._

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**  
_

Me and Draco were together for a year and two months before everything went wrong. I cried into my pillow once more, my heart shattering again. God I hated this. I missed my dragon. I missed having him in my arms, I missed kissing him, missed being able to call him mine. Once again that song came on Ron's radio and I closed my eyes, crying as the lyrics hit my heart.

Why couldn't Draco ever tell me he loved me? Why did he always avoid the topic? I thought he knew I loved him more than I loved anyone. I thought.. I thought he was my soul mate. I thought he loved me the way I loved him. Now I'm guessing I thought wrong.

I cried myself to sleep, grey eyes haunting my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

(This Is the 5th chapter of my _Far Away _series. I honestly hope everyone's enjoying it. Again I will be taking request for stories. Reviews are loved and appriciated.)

Chapter 5

The week before the ball I never left my dorm. I knew I was falling into a depression and everyone seemed to notice. I no longer had the happy glint in my eyes. I hardly ate, I never talked to anyone besides George, Colin and Harry. I never left Gryffindor tower except to go to the quidditch pitch. Not even a good prank made me feel any better. I tried to get over Draco, I tried to forget about our past. But I couldn't. I couldn't get over him. No matter how hard I tried he always stayed in my heart. In the Great Hall I didn't even glance towards the Slytherin table. I couldn't risk seeing them together, couldn't risk myself seeing what I so desperatly wanted.

If I did by chance see them, I would flee. It hurt to much. Everything hurt. I felt as though I was losing myself and I knew I was. Over the week, Colin tried to set me up with multiple people but I always refused. I didn't want anyone else. Everynight I held the promise ring in my hand as I sang along to the song the radio played almost every day. Some song called _Far Away._

This song touched my heart. I just wanted him to come back and be mine. I never wanted to let go in the first place but of course my stupid mouth made me lose everything. I wanted my dragon back. I needed him, and I loved him with all my heart. But I knew I fucked up big time.

The day before the Yule Ball I was moping in the Great Hall when Colin came bounding in and stopped infront of me. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He was grinning and pratically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Fred I know you don't want to go to the ball but, I found you a date!", He said quickly. I groaned and glared at him. For weeks I have been telling him I didn't want to gp to the blasted ball. I knew Draco would be there with Zabini.

Many people looked at us quizzical look as they heard him, probably why he was helping his ex-boyfriend get a date to the ball. "Fred come on, you can't stay in your bed during the entire ball! Most people don't get back till midnight and it starts at eight o'clock! That's an awful long time to be alone." He said, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. I tried to ignore them by eating but finally, with a great big huff, I agreed. Once again we got stange looks from our school mates as Colin bounced around and cheered. He threw his arms around my neck and with a small chuckle I hugged him back. I felt like some one was watching me, but waved it off as my imagination.

I stood and threw my arm around Colin's shoulder as we walked out. "So where is this 'date' you got me Colin?" I asked curiously. I was honestly very interrested in who would want to go with me. "She's in the library. Now listen, she is only doing this to make the guy she likes jealous. He has been acting like a shit head around her because he knows she likes him and I think he needs a good kick in the ass but she won't let me so we agreed on this". I stared, stunned. I have never heard Colin cuss before. Than what he had said sunk in and I gave a sad smile. Poor girl, I know what she's going through. Suddenly that song I have heard multiple times over the pass three weeks popped into my head.

It was the same verse from before. The verse that always reminded me of Draco. I sighed silently to myself and glanced at Colin. He was looking at me with sympathetic eyes but a different look was burning in his eyes. Once again I realized it was a look of great mischief. When he got this look, it slightly frightened me. Colin, being as innocent as he is, was crazy when it came to plans and tricks. I kept glancing at him as we walked towards the library. When we walked in, I looked around and saw Ron holding Hermione in his lap as she read. I smiled as I watched the couple interact, it's great to see they finally came to terms they were crazy for one another.

I gave Ron a small wave when he looked over and followed Colin to the back of the library. I was really curious about who this girl was, but every time I asked, he would tell me to be quiet and just follow him. Merlin I never knew how big this blasted library was. Finally I suppose we reached destination and I saw a slightly heavy girl sitting at a small desk near the wall. Colin went up and tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around I swore I almost fainted.

_Millicent Bulstrode..!?_

I stared in shock as she stood to hug Colin and when she spotted me, she sent me a shy smile. I was still in shock till Colin elbowed me in the ribs and knocked the air out of my lungs."_Unmph!_ Oh uh.. Hello Millicent." I said awkwardly. She sat down and Colin conjured up two chairs for us. I sat besides Colin and looked at Millicent. I mean _really _looked at her.

Her black hair fell in waves to just above her shoulders, her jutting jaw was a slight distaction. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but they looked brown, almost black. Her build was slightly intimidating but when she smiled at me again, I felt mysel relax slightly. Guiltily I took a look at her left arm and was slightly surprised to see scars covering her dark mark. I guess she was forced into it just like Draco. Once again she sent me a smile before turning to talk to Colin. She was honestly pretty when she wasn't brooding.

"Hello Fred." She said softly. I put on my famous grin and leaned back in my chair. "Hello Millicent! So who are we trying to seduce for you?" I said cheerfully with a wiggle of my brows. Her cheeks went up in a red flame as Colin gaped at me before hitting me over the head. "Fred! Be nice!", He scolded me before turning to Millicent. "Millicent I apolozise for his behavior."He said, once again glaring at me. I just gave him my playful grin. I looked and winked at Millicent and she giggled, well more like chuckled at me. "It's alight. I guess he is kinda right in what he said. And well Fred.. It's.." She whispered the name so softly that even when I strained my ears, I still couldn't hear the name.

"Sorry, can you say that again?", I asked. Her cheeks turned redder as she took a look around us. I leaned forward, slightly eager to see who I would be trying to outrage. "V- Vincent Crabbe.", She said softly as she looked at the table. Hm.. Crabbe huh? I pictured the couple in my head and smiled. Yeah, that's a good couple.

I tried to think back on how Crabbe acted around girls. I guess he kind of just stood there awkwardly and let whoever he was with do the talking. I knew he was the violent type, so he probably got easily jealous. Hm.. I needed more information. "So Millicent, how has Crabbe been acting?"I asked so I could fully plan this out in my head. "Well.. He will sit besides me, tell me how pretty I looked and everything, but he would soon smirk and go off to Pansy and tell her.. things..Dirty, sexual things." Tears pooled in her eyes and I instantly pulled her into a hug.

Colin came to sit on the other side of her and I ran my fingers through her hair like I did for Ginny when she was crying. I heard the sound of what sounded a tower of books made my head shoot up. I looked around and noticed a tipped over pile of books. I sqiunted and tried to see someone. My eyes zoomed in on two figures, Blaise and Crabbe. The hell? They both took off when they saw I had been staring at the. That was weird. I turned back to the girl I was currently holding and my heart went soft. She looked so upset and hurt over that idiot, her bulky hands clenched so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

I thought for a few minutes before I smiled. "Millicent, you have your dress don't you?", She looked up and nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "How about you go and get your outfit and you can come stay in the Gryffindor tower till the ball? My sister and her friends, including Hermione, know how to do everything just right to make other girls look perfect and I will meet you outside the Great Hall at the staircase and we will work from there, alight?" She gave me a smile and nodded.

I grinned as I stood and patted her on the shoulder. "Great! I will see you tomorrow or maybe tonight if I decide to leave my dorm." I said before walking off, waving back at them. I walked down the hall towards the tower thinking on how I can get this plan to work. I wasn't paying attention to where I was till another body shoved it's self agasint myself. I looked up and saw a glimpse of blonde before it disapeared over a corner.

Draco..?


	6. Chapter 6

(This is the sixth and final chapter of Far Away. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Thank you and review/favorite!)

Chapter 6

~_**The Next Day~**_

Sunlight flooded my vision when I rolled over in my bed. Groaning, I pulled my pillow over my face and tried to fall back asleep. When my hand went under my pillow, something was knocked off my bed. Cursing, I rolled out of bed and went to pick it up. I bent and realized it was the promise ring box. Signing I picked it up and set it on my bed side table.

I looked around my dorm room and noticed all the beds were empty. I'm guessing they were down in the great hall for breakfast. I stripped out of my night clothes (Yes yes fangirl over me stripping) and pulled on my jeans and a jumper. I slipped on my shoes and walked out of my dorm, down the stairs and out of the portait hole. I was making my way towards the hall when a familliar voice reached my ears. "Blaise I can't do this anymore." My heart sped up and I inched closer to the voices. I peeked around the corner and saw Draco sitting on a window ledge, Zabini besides him patting his shoulder. "I just can't do it Blaise. I love him and he was with that Creevey boy and now he is going to the ball with Bulstode?", My heart stopped beating. It was obvious they were talking me, I mean who else dated, or well _pretend_, dated Colin and who is taking Millicent to the ball?

But.. He just said he loved me. Draco Malfoy just said he loved me. I strained my ears to hear more and my heart clenched painfully in my chest when I heard him sniffle. "I thought he would come in and sweep me off my feet when he found out we were dating.. but he didn't do anything.", i wanted to go up to him yell that I had to contain myself when Zabini spoke for me. "Draco mate, I think he believes that you are happy, but I can see that it kills him to see us together. Multiple times I have thanked Merlin that looks can't kill because I would have been dead a long time ago." He said. I heard Draco let out a choked sob and my heart broke.

"I wish I could take this entire mess back. It's been hell without Fred.. I can't sleep without dreaming of him. I hate waking up and not being able to roll over and curl into his side. I miss him holding me in his lap while we all hung out. I just miss him. I miss my weasel and I miss being his dragon..I love him so damn much Blaise.." He was cut off as he started sobbing and my heart broke once more. So he has been as misrable as I have been these past two months..

I backed away from where I was hiding and sprinted towards the Great Hall. I had to tell Colin.

I had to fix this entire mess.

_**~TIME SKIP TO THE BALL~**_

"Colin are sure this is going to work?", I asked as I messed with the sleeves of my dress robes. I looked over just in time to see Colin smile before answering, "Fred I am postive this will work. Trust me, and just go with your heart." He spotted Harry waiting for him and gave me a thumbs up before walking towards his boyfriend.

I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Millicent and I looked over just as Draco was coming in with Zabini and Crabbe. He looked over and our eyes met. I felt my heart melt when I saw the want in his eye. I was about to say something when his eyes left mine and looked at the top staircase, his jaw dropping. Curious, I turned around and felt my own jaw drop in awe. Millicent was coming down the stairs, a grinning Ginny and Hermione behind her. She looked.._stunning._ Her hair still fell in soft waves to her shoulders but it looked much more fuller and less dull. Her brown eyes were popping, a soft brown color on her eyelids and a soft pink color on her lips. Her dress was a long gown, as black as the midnight sky with a small slit up the left leg. She honestly looked gorgeous.

When she reached us, she gave me a small smile before casting her eyes over to Crabbe. I looked and noticed Crabbe looked awestruck, his eyes wide and his jaw hitting the floor. The entire time we walked, Crabbe's eyes never left Millicent. I looked at her and her face was glowing with happiness.

Once everyone was in the great hall, Dumbledore stood to begin his speech. I paid no mind and looked at the decerations. The Great Hall was beautiful, just like the first Yule Ball. The walls were covered in white snow, the tables covered in white and sliver orniments.

Once Dumbledore was finished, everyone was free to eat and dance. An hour into the ball, I took Millicent onto the dance floor, twirling her around and lifting her. She loved it, laughing and dancing along. Her smiled widened when she looked over my should. I peeked and smirked when I saw Crabbe glaring and clenching the goblet in his hands so tightly it snapped. We went back over with the others and laughed and cheered when Harry dragged Colin to the floor for a slow dance.

Time seemed to be zooming by. There was only one hour left of the ball so I took Millicent back to the floor. I looked over and saw Draco sitting in a table in the corner and I realized I haven't done our plan. I was panicking, time was going by quickly, I was losing my chance.

A sudden tap on my shoulder made my jump back into realty. I turned to find Crabbe standing behind me, wringing his hands nervously. "Do..Do you mind if I take this dance?", He asked nervously while looking at Millicent. I turned and saw her blushing, but I could tell she was hiding a grin. I grinned at Crabbe and clapped him on the back. "Go ahead mate." I said and watched as he swept her around the floor.

I looked at my watch and saw I only had thirty minutes to complete my plan. I rushed to the head table and walked up to Dumbledore. Once he saw me, he smiled and stood, asking for everyone's attention. Everyone stopped dancing and turned towards the Headmaster. "I hope everyone has enjoyed their night. I know there is twenty minutes left but there is something planned for ." Everyone turned to stare at Draco, he looked stunned and embarrassed. "Draco if you would be so kind as to join me up here please." Draco lowly made his way towards Dumbledore, ignoring everyone' questioning looks.

The lights went down when Draco reached the table and a famillar tune started to play.

I stepped out and Draco's eyes widened. I smiled as I sang the song I have grown to love.

I stepped up and took Draco's hand in mine, staring into his eyes as I let the lyrics pour out my mouth, his sliver eyes filling with tears.

I brought him closer to me, loving the feel of his body against mine. Merlin I missed this. He continued to stare at me, his tears falling freely as I sang the entire song.

I finished the song and looked deeply into his eyes. He was sobbing now, his hands clenching my dress robes. I tilted his head and said, " I love you Draco Malfoy. I never stopped loving you. I never wanted anyone else. My heart's set on you till the day I die. And I hope that when I die, I will still be calling you mine." And I kissed him. I kissed him with all the pent up emotion and love I held in my soul. He was kissing back and trying to cling to me, as though I would disappear at any moment. Soon air became a problem and we broke our kiss, resting our foreheads against each others.

"I love you Fred Weasley, and I'm sorry for being the biggest idiot on the planet. I love you with all my heart. I will love you till I draw my last breath." He said softly. I didn't realize I was crying until Draco reached up and wiped them away. I lent in and gave him another kiss but a sudden sound made us both jump. I came back to my surroundings and remembered we were in the Great Hall, surrounded by our fellow students. Who at the current moment were cheering and congratulating us. The loudest cheers were from our friends, mostly Colin.

I rolled my eyes and kissed my dragon once more, relishing in finally having his lips against mine once more. Later that night as we all sat in the common room chattering in front of the fire, Draco in my lap, I knew.

Draco was here to stay and I will never let him leave again.

END


End file.
